


Wet and Desperate

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Consensual, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Kink Exploration, M/M, No Sex, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Otoya and Tokiya engage in kink exploration featuring wetting.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Wet and Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because my boyfriend and I were discussing kinks and Otoya is very cute. This kink is actually a minor one of my boyfriend's so I thought I'd test it out. Otoya is, I cannot stress this enough, very cute. He is the perfect (test subject? Victim?) character to write about for things like this. 
> 
> Made on 1/14/2020.

It was rare for Otoya and Tokiya to share a night off. When they did, they made the most of it. This time, making the most of it involved a few bottles of water and an increasingly desperate Otoya. 

“Tokiya,” Otoya whined, squirming, “let me up.” With Tokiya’s arms wrapped around him, Otoya could only wiggle on the bed. The grip didn’t let up the more Otoya moved and only served to hold him tighter. “Let me up!”

The movement went right to Tokiya’s crotch, blissfully free of the tight pants that Otoya wore. He had been given them on purpose while Tokiya had been free to pick a pair of loose boxers for himself. The thrashing from Otoya meant that he was grinding directly against Tokiya, something that made them both groan. The more Otoya moved, the more aroused both of them got.

“You don’t really mean that, do you? Look at how hard you are.” With one of Tokiya’s hands going to grope the front of Otoya’s pants, Otoya was panting. Unable to deny it, the redhead whined and shook his hips. He threw his head back, thrusting up to meet the solidity of Tokiya’s hand. 

What Tokiya’s voice did to him, it wasn’t fair to say. Otoya shut his eyes, more out of reflex than anything, and tried to ignore the pressure that was building inside him. “I need to go so let me up.” He didn’t want to admit to his own bodily function but he also would die of embarrassment if he even thought about wetting himself. Trying to shake Tokiya off half-heartedly proved futile, Tokiya’s grip remained steadfast.

Meanwhile, Tokiya was enjoying every moment. He knew if Otoya really wanted to stop, he’d tell him. This was Tokiya’s idea and kink and he knew Otoya was indulging him so he had to draw out every second. He wanted Otoya to burst at precisely the right moment. He’d tease Otoya to tears if he had to.

The bed shook, its headboard hitting against the wall. Otoya’s legs were intertwined with Tokiya’s but that didn’t stop them from twitching. The younger man wasn’t able to hold still by now, constantly shifting and squirming, grinding his ass down on Tokiya’s cock. It made Tokiya purr to watch Otoya become so needy.

“Please!” The plea was suddenly gasped out, meaning Otoya had reached new levels of frenzy. “Please? Let me up.” The words were dragged out, syllables becoming three times their usual. 

Keeping one hand at the front of Otoya’s pants, Tokiya’s other ran down his chest. It stopped just shy of his bellybutton, fingertips teasing the bare skin. “No, I won’t let you up.” Watching the understanding flit across Otoya’s face was delightful. Pressing down on his bladder gave Tokiya more pleasure than he thought it would. “Do it for me here. Right here.”

He kneaded Otoya’s belly while Otoya thrashed for him again. Otoya whimpered the more weight was put onto him. His mouth moved silently, a silent prayer for relief. His head shook, nearly knocking into Tokiya’s own, as he held it. But for how much longer remained to be seen. Tokiya could tell that Otoya was reaching his limit. Red eyes were glassy and wet, a telltale sign that tears were on their way.

“Tokiya, I, please,” Otoya sobbed, words coming to him and leaving him just as fast. The pressure was quickly becoming too much and he couldn’t fight the rising wave any longer. “I, I’m,” he wasn’t sure if he wanted Tokiya to watch or not. The other man would feel the wetness regardless, it would seep into his pants and get onto the sheets.

It was remarkably like an orgasm. Otoya’s bladder gave out and the hot liquid rushed through the material in Otoya’s pants. He gasped and moaned, face turning bright red as Tokiya’s hand removed itself from the front of his pants. It joined the other on Otoya’s lower belly, making sure that he couldn’t hold himself back.

Otoya hiccuped. There was the unmistakable smell of urine and the sound of Otoya’s heavy breathing. His hips moved into the air, accenting the wet patch on his pants. Just the sight of it made Tokiya moan, a lower, grumbling sound. His darling Otoya had really wet himself for him and was on the verge of tears while doing it. A rush of emotion went to Tokiya’s head.

Angling Otoya’s head back, his lips were captured for a kiss. The stream had tapered off and Otoya was starting to feel the soaked fabric cling to his thighs. It was borderline uncomfortable. His hands went to tug at the material to inform Tokiya that it was time to take the pants off.

Tokiya couldn’t be more pleased. “Good boy. Now, let’s give you a treat.”

It was rare that Otoya could move very far the next morning after sharing a night with Tokiya.


End file.
